nc17psuufandomcom-20200215-history
JulBot
JulBot is the younger brother of StephBot. He used to work for the Crack Order and he was also in charge of securing the Mind cone from anyone else. With StephBot's arrogance, JulBot then started to hate his brother and betrayed the group without knowing until the Crack order finds out after JulBot was teleported with Bliss by StephBot. JulBot has powerful weapons such as the two machine guns and the exploding disc. He also can make a giant green ball as his most powerful spell, but his weapons and spells aren't able to stop his brother. Biography Getting through Bart Benson and Jaquel Paul After Jaquel Paul and Bart Benson defeated Corvus Dave and Ebonico Maw, they encountered JulBot with the Mind Cone in front of him. Bart Benson asks him who he was and JulBot replied and he whacks his Mind Cone just like what his brother did in the beginning. JulBot was cornered by Jaquel Paul and Jaquel was walking around him and taunted him to give the Mind Cone to him. Bart also joins in and warns him to not interfere with them. JulBot then knocks his Mind Cone again. They both joked around and taunt him to give the Mind Cone. JulBot knocks the Mind Cone simultaneously until he reached his breaking point. He was getting really annoyed and shoot them with his machine gun crazily. Bart then grabs a chair to protect themselves. When he got closer to JulBot, he disarmed JulBot's machine guns and Jaquel made him unconscious with his Battle Cock. Jaquel Paul then did his last taunt on JulBot and told him to give the Mind Cone to them. JulBot then did his last whack on the Mind Cone and they finally retrieved the Mind Cone and prepare to put it on the Ginger Spy. Joining the StephBot Elimination Service During the split up for the StephBot Elimination Service, Jaquel came into JulBot's lair and woke him up from his unconscious using the Battle Cock. Jaquel Paul persuaded JulBot to join the StephBot Elimination Service. JulBot unexpectedly determined to join in, because he hated his brother because he claims that StephBot was arrogant and believes that he's better than JulBot. Before he joins, he did his last whack on the orange notes and determined to fight. Battle of 37.8 River version Before the battle, JulBot went into a circle with Bliss and Jacquel Paul, and discuss how they should attack StephBot. JulBot then told off that he hated his brother because of his arrogance. Bliss then shout to them to prepare the battle. When StephBot teleported in the battleground, he encountered Jaquel Paul. And with an ambush, JulBot kicked StephBot in the shin and fell. Jaquel Paul celebrated too early and Clark Obsidian came with an ambush and whack Bliss with his hammer and broke it. The Brotherly War When StepBot was recovered, JulBot was the only one encountering StephBot, so he threw colorful bombing disc, but he missed all his throws and StepBot jumped and shot a Power Cone beam on him. When Bliss came to JulBot, StephBot uses his Space Cone and teleport them to another battleground. Another Battleground When they both got teleported to another place, they encountered Corvus Dave, Ebonico Maw and Prox-Tibor Midnight. Corvus Dave forced them to give up the Mind Cone or they'll fight. So Bliss and JulBot declined it and decided to fight. Meanwhile, after Jaquel Paul sucked Clark Obsidian's soul, JulBot was kicked in the shin to the chair by Midnight and Bliss attacks him with his hammer and they both fought each other with the hammer and Bliss knocked Tibur out. Bliss then shot his Mind beam at Maw. When Corvus and Bliss fought over the internet, Dave knocks Bliss out and JulBot uses his takedown on Corvus and he almost fell. Maw uses his charge attack to Maul JulBot and pinned him to the chair again using his Dark Crystal shard. Final Battle against StephBot After countless days of searching, JulBot and the others finally confront StephBot in the library, they all rushed and Bart sliced the Finite Cones to stop StephBot from escaping. JulBot then grips StephBot on his left arm. They just realized that Bliss cannot see. Bliss then knocks Bart out. JulBot lets go on StephBot from attacking him while StephBot attacks Bliss. JulBot was on a chair and summons his spell and makes the green ball. He launched his green ball onto StephBot but StephBot made the green ball missed by hitting it the other way using his Finite Cones. StephBot then approached to JulBot and lashed him using his pink cape. Personality JulBot was loyalty but competitive to StephBot. He wants to show that he is better than his brother, but he failed when he was knocked down by StephBot. JulBot was loyalty to the SES club and helped out fighting against StephBot. His acts are a little similar to StephBot, he likes to whack his Mind Cone and StephBot is also competitive as him. He always likes to tell his teammates that he always hates his brother a lot. He also can get annoyed easily whenever it bothers him a lot. When he secured the Mind Cone, he has his machine gun out and uses them whenever they attack him, annoys him, robs him or forces him to give up the Mind Cone. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Green Ball spell:' JulBot was able to summon one spell: The Green Ball. That's the only powerful spell he can use to defeat StephBot, but he failed after StephBot made it hit to the other side. He grows tired after it, so he wasn't able to combat StephBot. Abilities *'Master Combatant:' JulBot was able to do combats that are similar to his brother, he was able to take down Corvus Dave after he knocked out Bliss during the Internet war and he almost made Corvus fall. Equipment *'The Machine guns:' JulBot only uses the two guns to protect the Mind Cone from anyone taking it. But he failed after Bart Benson disarmed him and took the gun away. He also uses it when he's under attack, annoying him, robbing him or forces him to give up the Mind Cone. The Machine guns weren't used in the battle against StephBot and the Crack Order. *'Explosive Discs:' JulBot uses them to attack his brother in the beginning. The Discs were used by StephBot, but the powers of using the discs were given to JulBot, but he missed all his shots and was attacked by his brother. The discs are colorful and when JulBot throws them, it explodes and JulBot expects them to explode at his brother, but failed. Relationship Friends *Jaquel Paul† -Former annoying enemy *Bart Benson -Former annoying enemy *Bliss -Ally Enemies *StephBot -Older Brother and Attempted Victim *Corvus Dave† -Attempted Victim *Ebonico Maw† -Attempted Victim *Prox-Tibor Midnight† -Attempted Victim References and Trivia *JulBot is StephBot's little brother that betrayed the Crack order. *When JulBot betrays the Crack order, it's quite similar to Thor and Loki from the MCU, but instead, JulBot is younger and heroic and StephBot is older and villainy. The character JulBot was a little based on the MCU. *JulBot and Bart Benson are a little similar because they both betrayed the Crack order and they are both powerful. Category:Characters Category:Finite Peace characters Category:Finite Peace Prequel characters